There have been numerous doll houses and playhouses designed for children to help instruct children about house arrangements and to assist in imagination development of children. Although these prior art devices are useful for there stated purposes there has never been a playhouse kit as the present which allows the child to express his/her imagination by marking on the interior and exterior surfaces of the playhouse, disassembling the playhouse, and placing accessory items on different locations of the playhouse as desired. The present invention provides a useful means of allowing a child's imagination to be exercised along with improving a child's manual dexterity.
The prior art patents which are relevant are as follows:
Sakihara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,747; Maese, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,478; Payne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,249; O'Bryan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,942; Garnsey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,658; Somers, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,572.
As will be shown below, the present invention provides a useful playhouse kit that allows a child to mark on the playhouse surfaces either interiorly or exteriorly of the house while also providing house which can be constructed by the child and also providing numerous accessories which may be magnetically attached to either the interior or exterior surfaces of the house as desired by the child in order to help effectuate improved imagination for the child.